This Professional Oncology Education Program consists of a comprehensive program which seeks to facilitate cancer education for health care personnel within the School of Medicine and Dentistry and the School of Nursing of the University of Rochester and within the practicing physician and nurse community of the nine-county Rochester area. An objective is to generate new and improved cancer education techniques and materials. Increased emphasis is being directed toward the teaching of Preventive Oncology and to Psychosocial Oncology. A highly successful Summer Clinical Assistant program will be expanded. Cancer instructional materials and evaluation instruments will be developed and disseminated, including further revisions of the textbook "Clinical Oncology for Medical Students and Physicians." This broad multidisciplinary program should allow all medical and nursing students, residents, postresidency clinical fellows, postdoctoral cancer research fellows, practicing physicians, and nurses to attain an appropriate level of knowledge and skills relevant to current developments in cancer diagnosis, management, and research. The program will also serve as a resource for education activities directed toward patients, their families, and other lay people in the Rochester region.